The Titan's Revenge
by IsItJustMeOrIsThatGuyAwesome
Summary: Set after the events of Blood of Olympus, Percy and his friends get set to enjoy some peace. But the titans have other ideas. Now Percy has to once again fight against those who nearly destroyed his home. But can he do it without losing the one thing that matters most?


_Hello Everybody! This is my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic!_

_This story will follow the adventures of Percy and the Seven plus Thalia, Nico etc. Ever since the BoO came out, I was slightly disappointed at the ending. Therefore, i decided to add a little something onto the end. _

_I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review it and let me know what you think!_

_Prologue: Wisdom and the Sea - Threats Rising_

The raven-haired boy watched as the sea crashed onto the shore, slowly eating away at the sand. The sea always helped him to calm down, to escape from his ADHD-and-dyslexia-riddled mind and just think. As he sat there, he could feel the power of the waves, the endless power that lay behind their movements. At times, he still had trouble believing that this was his domain, that he was the son of the Greek god of the sea.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all over" said a familiar voice behind him. The boy smiled as a pretty blonde with grey eyes sat beside him. Even now, after so many things they'd been through, his heart was still pounding in his chest, just like the day they first started dating. Her grey eyes will full of mirth, but he knew that could change in a second. She had once judo flipped him seconds after sharing in the first kiss they had had for months. That was several years ago, however. He should be able to control himself better. But he couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of all the good things in the world. When he was with her, the nightmares never visited.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said, smirking as her boyfriend continued to stare at her. He smiled.

"Trust me," he said, "what I'm thinking about is worth more than a penny." _Smooth_, he thought, as her smile widened. She rested her head on his shoulders as they simply sat, staring once again out across the water. He wanted to capture that moment, living in it forever. For a few seconds, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Of course, that didn't last. A shrill sound echoed across the camp, the conch shell, signalling dinner. He sighed, before reluctantly shaking the blonde awake, who had been dozing on his shoulder.

"Hmm" she mumbled as she stretched. He smiled as he watched, eyes never leaving her face. She noticed him looking and smirked before pulling him into a deep kiss. She broke it reluctantly a few seconds later, before punching lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Better not be late" She said as she rose. She offered him her hand and he grasped it, rising to his feet. She laced her hand in his as they slowly walked towards the dining pavilion. They were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice a small figure watching from the shadows. It smiled evilly. The timing was perfect.

His dreams started off pleasant. Annabeth lay beside him, wrapping her arms around him as they lay on the beach. She whispered something in his ears that made him smirk as she gave him a sly smile, before laughing at his face. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

He continued to hold her there as he watched the sunrise. The golden light lit up the entire area, but Percy noticed that it shone even brighter where Annabeth lay. It illuminated her sleeping face, making her look timeless and breathtaking. He could do nothing but watch in awe, as she slowly rose and looked at him with nothing but love. He smiled as she brought him to her face for a kiss.

It never came. Surprised, he looked back to see Annabeth in shock. She was staring at something behind him. Instincts kicked in, and he drew riptide as he whirled round to face their attacker. A man stood there, unarmed, but radiating power. His face was hidden by the cloak he wore, which glittered black. the man emitted a ground rumbling chuckle as he raised his arms in a sign of peace.

"Perseus Jackson" it spoke. Percy tensed when he heard his name spoken. But the figure simply chuckled again.

"Do not worry, son of the sea. I am not here to harm you. Merely to give you a warning." It spoke again.

Percy clenched his fists. "I will not be threatened by anyone. Who are you and want do you want" he said forcefully.

The figure growled. "Do not take me lightly, sea spawn. The fates may forbid me from hurting you for now, but they do not protect her." he pointed at Annabeth. who was frozen staring up at the man.

Percy paled. The figure laughed. "Exactly, my young friend. Remember this day, when you face me again. For I swear to you on the Styx, your friend here will not survive my wrath if you do." He waved a hand as the ground shook. "My time grows short. Just so you remember my promise-" he pointed at Annabeth, "-I'll give you this parting gift. I will look forward to the day, hero." The shadows rose around the figure and it disappeared.

Percy turned towards Annabeth, only to gasp as her beautiful face crumbled into dust.

_Well, what did you think?_

_Good intro, Bad intro?_

_Whatever your thoughts, please review. I would like to know what I am doing right and what i could improve. Also, if you have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to PM and share them. If I can, I might put some in._

_That's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this._

_Regards, IsItJustMeOrIsThatGuyAwesome_


End file.
